Beach date
by EarthlySakura
Summary: when beast boy finds Rae he tries to take her to the beach. Will Beast Boy die from Raven's usual attitude?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I wish I would get it for my birthday since it's Jan. 16th. **

BB.P.V.

" Rae you want to go to the beach? I'm bored and I need something to do."_ No Answer._ The door hissed open and Raven ran out. _What the?_ With that he ran after her until he found her in the bathroom with the door open. Her head was in the toilet and she was throwing up the only thing she ate for days, her tea.

R.P.V.

_Oh man he's going to tell the whole team I'm sick. The I'm going to have to stay in the _shudder _all white Medical Bay._ Suddenly she felt cool hands brush up against her face and gently pull her hair back. A few minutes later she stopped heaving and made her way to the sink to wash her face. _If he tells Robin then I'll be caught in the act and then he'll know it's because of Malchoir!_

BB.P.V

I waited patiently for Raven to freshen up. _Raven looks sad, confused, scared and even TROUBLED. I decided that perhaps it's not best for her to lay in bed and that maybe some fresh air will do her some good._ "So Rae...death glare...ven maybe the fresh air at the beach will make you feel...better...Are you going to come to the beach?"

R.P.V

_Okay so he's not going to tell the team...for now. He's an idiot for thinking that I'm going to the beach with him though, but maybe..._"Yah, sure. I'm going to change. Meet you back here in five."

BB.P.V.

_Did she seriously say yes? OMG OMG OMG!_

R.P.V.

_Okay now where the heck are my bathing suits?_ Her feelings of excitement over took her powers with that note a box labeled "Bathing Suits" fell over. _Okay..._She reached in and pulled out a reddish orange bikini. As she made her way out of her door she threw her black T-Shirt on and pulled on a pair of black board shorts ending with a hair band on her wrist.

Okay I know I made Rae totally happy and SO FAR this has nothing interesting happening but it will. It's only my first fanfic! Ohh if you were wondering about the whole Raven sick thing it's more of her feeling bad about her her relationship with Malchoir after he betrayed her so she threw up after making her self sick from being depressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story teller-Hey Speedy I was hoping wink wink if you could do the disclaimer for me.**

**Speedy-Well you have to kiss me first.**

**Story teller- Okay the screen blacks out as they kiss**

**Speedy-WOW! Uhh I meant...she doesn't own Teen Titans **

**Story teller-giggles as Speedy leaves Don't tell Speedy guys, but he just kissed Silky!**

_As she made her way out of her door she threw her black T-Shirt on and pulled on a pair of black board shorts ending with a hair band on her wrist._

**Chapter 2**

B.B. P.O.V.

Beast Boy stood there nervously waiting. hiss He heard the door hiss open and turned to see a shy looking Raven standing in the doorway. His mouth hung wide open as he stared at Raven. _She's not wearing a bathing suit! Why is she not wearing a bathing suit? Does she get that I was hoping she would swim with me?_ "Uhh...hey Rae...where's your bathing suit? 'Cause I thought we could actually _swim_." Beast Boy said glancing at her attire as he made his way to the door with his towel and wallet in hand.

Rae P.O.V.

"Beast Boy I have my bathing suit underneath, you idiot!" She hit him in the back of the head playfully and made her way to the door. "Come on let's go, Beast Boy unless you plan to go swimming in the dark!" With that Beast Boy grinned and ran out the door grabbing Raven's wrist on his way out.

**---Fast forward---**

At the beach. B.B. P.O.V.

He watched as Rae laid out her towel neatly with extra care so it layed flat. She started taking off her black shirt to reveal a reddish orange bikini top making her skin look a bit more of a peachy color. She had a flat stomach and a faint four pack of abs. She gracefully slid out of her board shorts to find a matching bikini bottom with little ties on the side.

She quickly threw her hair up in a small pony tail. _Man she looks HOT! WOW how the heck am I supposed to control the Beast if I'm near THIS! _He shook his head slightly to get rid of these thoughts and to his suprise and anger there were some college guys checkin' her out. The leader of the pack sauntered up to Raven and the hunt began.

Rae P.O.V.

" Hi, I'm Ryan. I was wondering...if maybe you would like to go to a new teen club that just opened on the other side of town with me tonight sort of as a ..date?" Raven nervously shifted back and forth and looked at the guy. He looked decent...actually kinda nice. Her eyes skimmed his messy brown hair to his toned skin to the dark blue pools that were his eyes.

"Ummm well I..." Beast Boy gave a low growl to the guy making a move on her and said in a low voice " Do you even KNOW who she IS?" quickly Raven recovered and gave a small grin at Ryan "Sure I would love to go with you. Pick me up at 7?" Ryan nodded his head with a sexy grin on his face and answered her in a smooth but excited voice "Where shall I pick you up Mi'lady?" Raven hesitated and then answered, "Umm at the giant T-tower over there." She pointed as his eyes widened quite a bit but then regained his normal stance "See you then. " Raven watched him drive away as she turned towards Beast Boy.

"Let's go home, O.K.?" "Fine let's go." He said snatching his towel off the ground and stomping off to the tower leaving a confused Raven behind him. Raven caught up to him at the door and waited for him to type in the securtity code but he just stood there with his back to her. "Beasy Boy hurry up I need to get ready!" Raven ordered him with a hint of impatience in her voice. Suddenly Beast Boy turned around and wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. Before she could do anything he closed the rather small space between them and kissed her passionately. She was totally shocked to the point of not being able to move. _He's KISSING ME! Why is he doing this didn't he just he me make a date with Ryan?_ hiss the door hissed open to reveal...

_**To be continued...**_

**Raven-review or else the Story teller won't ever end the kiss and tell us who saw us.**

**BB- that wouldn't be so bad would it? wiggles eyebrows**

**Raven- rolls eyes HELP!**

cliffy! I left a cliffy! tomorrow I get interviewed by a local paper during school! How cool is that? Also **My birthday is January 16th!**

**Thanks too **break4angels, RaeRaeLogan, RaexBB72, xOsilentdreamsOx, and artemis dont tell for the nice reviews and further notes:

if you are friends with me you'll understand the **RYAN** character and thanks for saying my real name yes folks my **real name is Katie**


	3. Muahhhahhhaaa

okay sorry for the very long wait

**Kid Flash-Hey where am I?**

**Writer-in my room. I clubbed you over the head and dragged you here.**

**Kid Flash-Why?**

**Writer- 'Cause your cute and I also need you to do me a favor.**

**Kid Flash-What's the favor?**

**Writer-Do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Kid Flash- She does not own Teen Titans**

**Writer-Wanna go make out?**

**Kid Flash-Okay**

**Writer-_ I plan to make out with every boy on Teen Titans...Muahhhahhhh_**

_the door hissed open to reveal..._

**Chapter 3**

The door opened as Raven broke the kiss off to come face to face with a pair of sapphire orbs. "Ryan...I..can explai-" Raven started before he cut her off, "Let's hear it then. I **_want_** to hear the excuse of _WHY_ **_you_** were kissing **_him_**." He looked over to see Raven on the verge of tears and added softly, "Look Rae I'm so sorry for screaming at you. Let's just go on a walk and talk about this." He wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders as she nodded weakly.

**B.B. P. O.V.**

_How can that guy just whisk her away? He barely knows her for gawd sakes! Didn't that kiss mean **anything **to her? _He stood there for what seemed like forever before Cyborg found him and dragged him in to play video games. "I'm gonna crush you like a bug you nasty grass stain!" Cyborg said as he mashed furiously at the controllers but Beast Boy got lost in thought with a lost gaze at the controller. _I' ve got to win Raven back. Say what does Ryan have that I don't..._ "Beast Boy, yah there? Come on dude get up!" Cyborg screamed in Beast Boy's ear as he waved his hand furiously in front of Beast Boy's eyes. "Huhh? NO, I don't like Raven!" Beast Boy said as he snapped out of his trance. Cyborg was giggling like a girl (creepy) "YOU like Raven? Beast Boy and Raven sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Beast Boy in a baby carriage, that's not all that's not all I saw them playing naked volleyb-" Before Cyborg could finish a green T-rex started chasing him around the tower.

**Rae P.O.V.**

"Rae, please tell me what's going on. I'm here to understand." Ryan said softly as he hugged a sobbing dark bird girl. "Ryan, I'm a horrible person! Please don' t hate me for what I'm about to tell you..." Ryan tightened his hug, "Raven I can' t hate you no matter what." She turned her face up to look at Ryan's face. "Ryan, I'm sorry but I don' t really like you in the special way. I think I just used you to get to...Beast Boy but PLEASE don' t tell anyone! I'm so sorry!" She buried her face into Ryan's chest as the tears started coming faster "Shhh...Rae. Don' t cry, it's okay I don' t hate you and I still want to be friends with you. I can never hate you Rae, no matter what. Now I have a plan..." He said as he led Raven to the mall.

**Cy P.O.V.**

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as he ran in to the garage. He pounded the keys of the communicator furiously. "Hello?" Raven said as her image appeared on the screen. "It's me Cyborg. Where are you cause..." He turned around to come face to face with Beast Boy. Rae could see what Cyborg was doing so she just replied, "I'm at the mall with Ryan for our **EXTRA** special date tonight. Don't wait up for me tonight!" She said with a wink as she turned off her communicator. "Dude what is she doing still going out with him!" Beast Boy whined

**Rae P.O.V.**

"Ryan your a genious! Come on, let's go prepare for the plan!"

**Raven- Do I have to like Beast Boy? Why can't I like Ryan?**

**Writer- Cause I said so Raven!**

**Beast Boy- It's not so bad Rae. Ohhh, I have a joke! Why did the cookie go to the doctor? Cause he was feeling crummy! Hahhhaahhaaa**

**Raven-Your still not funny Beast Boy.**

**Beast Boy- Ahhhhh but Happy from the land of the air fresheners said I was funny.**

**Raven- to bad your not funny. never was, never will be. **

**Writer- Beast Boy and Raven will have a 'moment' if you don't review so do it or else! Muahhhhahhhhaaaa!**

**Beast Boy and Raven- HELP US AND REVIEW!**


	4. RAINBOWS!

sorry for the really long wait I just felt that not many people were in to my writing.

Today's featured guest is...Aqualad!

**Aqualad-You don't eat fish right**

**Writer-Course not! SAVE THE FISHIES!**

**Aqualad-I guess you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Writer-You guessed right Laddy me Love**

**Aqualad-She does not own ANYTHING so don't sue her!**

**Writer-I do believe I have water in my lungs and that I need CPR.Can you perform CPR on me Aqualad?**

**Aqualad-Sure**

**Writer-_YESSS! I scored yet another one!_**

**Earlier...**

_"Ryan your a genious! Come on, let's go prepare for the plan!"_

**Chapter 4**

**Rae P.O.V.**

"Ryan do I have to wear this?" Raven said as she made a face at the mirror. She was currently in a tight, _lateina_ dress. "Yes Rae. Do you want him to notice you or not?" Little did she know but Ryan was checking her out. To him she looked like a bronze goddess. "Okay if this plan is going to work you have to trust me! Do you trust me Rae?" _Well I guess he's right..._ "Fine I guess your right. I place my full trust in you Ryan Cam." Ryan grinned and then pulled out Raven's worst enemy. Lipstick! Muahhaahhhahhaaa!

**B.B. P.O.V.**

_Ughhh their special DATE? This makes me so sick! I think I should just fess up to her but then I'll get my heart broken. _"What should I do Terra?" Beast Boy whispered as he dropped to his knees before Terra's stone form. _Don't dream it's over Beast Boy otherwise your just giving up before the battle even begins! _He slapped himself hard in the face and turned to leave but turned to face Terra. "Thanks Terra for everything. I'm going to go tell her now." With that final note he stood on his tip toes and lightly kissed her cold stone cheek.

**RY P.O.V.**

Ryan was starting to get impatient as he waited till the changing room door swung open to reveal a **new** Raven, a **tan** Raven, a **girly** and **beautiful** Raven, and a **confident **Raven floating toward Ryan. He looked at the _platform shoes that were laced up her leg to her thin, bronze legs to her white tight dress that accented her curves to her slim shoulders that had her hair gently gracing. Her eyes were wide and bright with the accent of her makeup and her lips looked quite rosy and perfect and soft... _"Hello? Earth to Ryan?" she screamed out of those lips. _Oh gawd! I so want her._ "Ryan, focus" Raven snapped at him getting kinda annoyed at him for spacing out again. "Hehe, sorry Rae I was just suprised. That's all." _Gawd Ryan you sound so dumb!_ she frowned slightly at this comment, "Do I really look that bad? " _Smooth move now you made her think you think she's ugly!_ "No, No Rae! I said that cause I was stunned by how beautiful you look!" Her bottom lip stuck out a little bit farther when she heard this, "Ohh, so I'm not pretty usually?" _Stupid!_ **BANG!**_ Idiot!_**BANG!** I was about to hit my head against the wall again but a pair of slender hands stopped me. "Chill Rye I was just playing with you! Come on and let's go already." She said as she pulled me out of the mall. _She's touching me! I think I was just touched by an angel!_

**B.B. P.O.V.**

"Yo Beast Boy stop pacin' .' Your gonna wear a hole in the carpet. What's goin' on by the way?" Cyborg exclaimed as Beast Boy stepped in front of the TV for the thousandth time in a row. "I need to find Raven. I need to tell her something major! DO you know where she is Cyborg?" _I need to find her. Every minute she spends with him the more I'm losing her!_ "Beast Boy, she's out on date with her boyfriend Ryan. She didn't tell me where she was going either. Did you try her communicator?" _I can't just call HER! What if he answers?_ "No I didn't try her communicator Cy. Can you call her for me?" "Sure thing little man but if you better know what your doin' before you act. Besides if you break her heart than I break you!" Cyborg walked over to the main screen and tried to contact Raven to no avail. "Sorry Beast Boy it looks like her communicator is turned off right now."

**RY P.O.V.**

I was starting to slow down the car when I leaned over to kiss Raven gently and started to deepen the kiss..."Sorry Rae. I guess I just lost it." She blushed slightly and whispered, "Don't be sorry. It was...nice." She hesitated slightly before leaning in to give me a more passionate kiss that I deepened before we broke off for air again. "I think we should hurry to the party." she whispered to me before we fell into an akward silence for the rest of the ride. We just arrive to the Spanish street party when my phone rang. "Hey Rae this call will only take a minute, kay?" She was so stunned by the beautiful sight of the decoratively colored and crowded street that all she could do was nod her head. "Hello? Ahh...hello master.How is the plan going? She's falling for it and then we will get what we want. She will be ours soon for our using. Do not worry master, nothing can go wrong..."

**Ryan-Do I have to be evil?**

**Writer-YES! You are evil in real life! After all you did get my hopes up, toy with me, and then break my heart!**

**Ryan-meanie...**

**Writer-WHAT was that? -**starts chasing him around the room-

**Raven-I'm in a dress and I have makeup on. Someone is going to pay.**

**Beast Boy-Okay I've got another joke. What's red, green, yellow and is full of hot air?**

**Raven-I'll never guess.What?**

**Beast Boy-Robin!**

**Raven-still not funny. Do you like rainbows?**

**Beast Boy-YES!**

**Writer-Hahaha Mr. Scott, Beast Boy, and Mr. Geary like rainbows! P**

**Writer-REVIEW or I STOP WRITING !**


End file.
